Here for you
by Atramea
Summary: Missing scene from 5x20. Caleb comforts Hanna after she's told she's not pageant material. One-shot.


When Caleb opened the door, he found Hanna with puffy eyes, still dressed for her hip-hop dance with Emily. He knew he didn't have to ask how it went.

He knew she just needed him.

"Han..." he murmured, as she threw herself into his arms and let her tears go.

He hugged her with an arm, while he closed the door of his apartment with the other. Then, he held her tight, stroking her hair gently as she sobbed against his chest.

"S-she said I'm not p-pageant material... S-she told Emily she's doing m-me a favor... I can't do anything, C-Caleb... I'm just an incapable p-person..." she sobbed, crying harder.

"Shhh... That's not true..." he whispered softly, still holding her.

He gave her enough time to calm down and relax a little, then he pulled away and grabbed her hand, leading her to his bed, where he sat down first and then pulled her on his lap so she was straddling him and could look at him in the eyes. Caleb gently wiped her tears away and placed a few strands of her hair behind her ears as Hanna linked her arms behind his neck.

"Hanna, we'll find another way to pay for your college, did you hear me? Those people wouldn't have treated you the way you deserve to be treated anyway. Besides, if I have to be honest, I wasn't excited at all about the idea of you wearing a bikini being judged by strangers like you were a piece of meat. We'll find another much better way, okay?" he said softly, placing his hands on her hips.

"It's not just about that. This... This is the nth demostration of the fact that I'm an useless person who's worth nothing..."

"Hey, don't you dare to say that again. Stop. It was just a stupid beauty pageant. The fact that you got tons of acceptation letters from various colleges should make you understand that you're the exact opposite of useless and incapable. Not a beauty pageant, okay? You're worth so much, Han. I know that. And a beauty pageant doesn't deserve such a wonderful person like you. You would have been wasted for that. Trust me."

Hanna forced a smile as Caleb stroked gently her cheek, then he leaned in and kissed her lips, slowly and sweetly. When he pulled away, though, he saw Hanna still a little doubtful.

"Hey... You _are_ going to college. I promise. I still think that calling my mom's man is a good idea." he continued.

"No. I don't want any help." she said, shaking her head with decision.

"Why?"

"Because I can't ask your family for money just because my mom doesn't have a job anymore and my dad decided to be someone else's dad. if I'm going to college I have to make it on my own since my family can't help me. That's it."

Caleb sighed.

"I know how much pride you have, but... I'd just like to help you. You deserve to go to college." he added, looking deeply into her still puffy eyes.

"Look, maybe it's just meant to be. The whole universe's trying to tell me that I don't have to go to college. I was neither so interested on that at first..."

"At first, right. But now you understood that's a great chance... All of those college which accepted you, well, are they signals from the universe, too? Hanna, you can't give up just because a stupid woman told you that you can't dance. This has nothing to do with your future."

Hanna chuckled a little.

"Well, it has if I want to become a dancer." she joked, raising her eyebrows.

Caleb furrowed his ones.

"You do?" he asked then, perplexed, even though he knew she was joking.

"What? You agree with that bitch? You think I'm that bad at dancing?"

It was Caleb to chuckle this time.

"Of course I don't agree with her." he smirked.

He leaned in again and trailed a few kisses down her neck, slowly slipping his hands underneath her shirt. Hanna giggled at the feeling.

"You looked absolutely sexy shaking your hips that way... And... I'm pretty sure that at least half of the things I thought I wanted to do to you in that moment were illegal..." he whispered huskily between kisses.

"Caleb, stop... I'm all sweaty, I haven't even taken a shower yet..." she giggled.

Caleb lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on her chin.

"I think I can get over that." he whispered, before kissing her hard on the mouth.

They made out for a few minutes, Caleb's hands slowly found their way down to her bum, but Hanna pulled away soon.

"No, Caleb. I can't do this now. I feel dirty and I probably smell bad. I need a shower." she muttered.

Caleb moaned in disapproval.

"I don't think that's necessary. But, well, we could still take a shower together..." he added then, gently biting her earlobe.

Hanna laughed and shoved him lightly.

"Seriously, though... What did you think of the dance?" she asked, linking her arms behind his neck again.

Caleb sighed and placed his hands back on her hips.

"Look, I don't really understand this kind of things, but I really liked the dance. You were doing great, in my opinion. I'm telling the truth. And, look, I don't need you to win a beauty pageant... You've always been the greatest and most beautiful girl of the world to me." he replied.

Hanna made a small smile and nodded.

"You're upset for something else too, aren't you?" he asked then, rubbing his thumbs over her sides.

He could read her really well.

"I just... Even though Kate probably doesn't have anything to do with this beauty pageant, well... I still feel like she stole part of my life... My dad basically chose her over me, chose to pay for _her_ college, she's practically living the happy life I was supposed to live... And then there's me here, trying to gain money in every possible way but duly failing, while fearing everyday to get arrested..." she murmured, dropping her gaze to the floor.

Caleb sighed. He remembered the night they had gone to his apartment and she had asked him to stay away from her because she was dangerous to be around. He had then told her that wasn't gonna happen and that he was gonna be behind bars with her if something would have really happened. Then, he had hugged her and comforted her, and asked her to spend the night, saying that if someone was really going to come there to arrest them, at least they would have been taken away together. Hanna had smiled and kissed him, giving him her answer. Caleb, then, had made love to her, slowly and gently. He had even managed to make her sleep, in his bed, holding her body through his sheets, rubbing her bare back soothingly and whispering her comforting words throughout the night. Ashley hadn't even gotten mad when Hanna had told her she was going to spend the night at Caleb's.

Caleb took a deep breath and lifted her chin with his pointer finger, so he could make eye-contact with her.

"Hey, listen to me... I know Kate took so much away from you. I still remember when I came back here from Montecito and I didn't even have the time to step in your house that you were already talking about what she did to you, that she made you throw up on Isabel's wedding dress and stuff, yeah, but... I want you to know one thing. Kate, –A, or anyone else may take a lot of things away from you, but... You'll never lose me. Nothing and no one will ever be able to take me away from you. I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me, got it? Even if you don't want help, well... I'm always going to give you. I love you, Hanna. And, once again, if something's actually gonna happen to you, I swear to God I'll do the impossible to help you. I know your life is not the easiest, but... I'm right here with you. Always. You'll never have to deal with all of this alone. Okay?" he whispered earnestly.

Hanna nodded and leaned in to hug him. She rested her head against his shoulder, as he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for a few minutes, quietly, with Caleb cradling her like there was some music, even though there wasn't.

"Caleb?" she said after a while.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here."

Caleb pulled away slightly and she lifted her head. They locked eyes and he smiled at her.

"Always." he whispered.

She smiled back and kissed him, roaming her hands through his short locks, as his ones pushed her hips forward to meet his crotch. Hanna groaned at the friction gained and pulled away, smirking.

"Do you still think you can get over the fact that I'm sweaty?" she asked seductively, tugging at his t-shirt.

Caleb raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course... We're both gonna be sweaty in a few minutes, anyway... Aren't we?" he replied, smirking as well.

Hanna slipped Caleb's t-shirt over his head and threw it somewhere in the room, pushing him down until he was completely lying on the bed on his back. She bent down and kissed him strongly, as Caleb started tugging at her t-shirt as well. Hanna moved her lips to his neck after getting rid of her t-shirt for good.

"You know... A private dance would be very appreciated, though..." he whispered.

Hanna lifted her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"That's not gonna happen." she said as she started working on his belt.

Caleb chuckled and pulled her back down for another long kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I know I have two stories to finish and I should probably work on them, but I just felt inspired to write this one-shot. I was so disappointed not to see a scene about Caleb comforting Hanna after what happened with that bitch from the beauty pageant. She clearly needed him! But we know that PLL lately doesn't show us enough Haleb, so...ugh. I just needed to write this. I hope it didn't come out too cheesy and I hope it could make up for you guys, if you feel that a scene like this was needed too. Let me know what you think about it :) Love you! xx -Atramea.**


End file.
